


Intentionally

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eggsy is the waiter at the restaurant Merlin sets Harry up on his dates, fixed table. Harry oblivious but gradually falls in love with Eggsy and Eggsy fell in love at first site. Instead of horrible dates, the dates are great just doesn't feel right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentionally

“I am starting to believe you are doing this intentionally.”

Merlin hummed as he looked at his tablet. “Of course I am doing whatever it is you're complaining about intentionally.”

Harry huffed and sat in a convenient spare chair in the corner of Merlin's lab. “It's bad enough that you are throwing every vaguely attractive, single person you have ever met in my direction every week. But to keep sending me to that restaurant where Eggsy is-”

“You remember the waiter's name?” Merlin flicked his eyes up to regard Harry.

Refusing to blush because men over the age of fifty do not fucking blush, Harry glowered at his friend. “He has a regular Friday night shift. You make the same reservation for the same table for the same day every week. At this point, I know his full name, his dog's name and his littler sister's name.”

Merlin's eyebrow did something simple but communicative.

“Gary Unwin, but he prefers to go by Eggsy. JB, named after Jack Bauer, and Daisy. Respectively.”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Merlin's eyebrows did another subtle movement.

“I'll thank you not to take that tone of eyebrow with me,” Harry groused.

“Why do you keep going then?” Merlin asked. “If I am clearly so terrible at this, why do you keep going on all these dates and complaining about them instead of telling me to stop?”

Harry had no answer, but to sulk into his cup of tea.

Merlin pursed his lips. “So, you made quite an impression on Geoffrey, the new man, down in Accounting while you were trying to justify your latest expense report.”

Harry sighed.

 

There was a glass of wine waiting at the table when Harry showed up, five minutes early.

“Just got it in,” Eggsy said, coming over with water glasses. “I know how much you like wine, so I thought you'd like to try it.”

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry smiled at the young (too young, ye gods he must be half your age) man.

Eggsy grinned back. “Another date?”

Harry nodded. “From Accounting, this time.”

“Tell ya what, mate,” Eggsy leaned in conspiratorially. “he gets too boring, give me a sign and I'll spill some soup on your trousers. Back exit by the loo.”

Laughing, Harry scratched his right eyebrow. “That's the signal.”

“You got it, guv,” Eggsy chuckled. “I'll be right back with the bread and some honey instead of butter. I know your sweet tooth.”

Geoffrey arrived at the table before Eggsy returned. All wide smiles and apologies for being late, despite the fact he was two minutes early. “Already ordered some wine, then?”

Deciding that mentioning that the waiter knew him well enough after a string of questionable setups (such as this one) Harry just nodded. “Came highly recommended.”

“Hello, gentlemen,” Eggsy put down the bread basket and smiled as smooth as the posh accent he affected.

Harry had believed it was Eggsy's natural one until the fourth week in a row he'd seen him. By that point, Eggsy had joked that “they was old friends now and could share some secrets.” He still kept up the act whenever Harry wasn't alone and there was a small glow in Harry's chest that Eggsy felt comfortable enough with him to be himself.

“May I get you something to drink, sir? Mr. Hart is enjoying the newest addition to our wine list,” a copy of which Eggsy handed to Geoffrey, “but you'll find our usual selection is quite unparallelled.”

Geoffrey raked an eye over the list and then over Eggsy. “Which is your favourite?”

As Eggsy recommended a couple wines, a warning klaxon went off in Harry's mind.

Eggsy left to fetch the ordered beverage and Geoffrey turned back to Harry, the guile in his smile now obvious. “He was a right pretty little tart. If the evening goes well, we can split him for dessert.” Geoffrey winked.

Harry was not accustomed to being speechless, but he found himself choked by too many words and couldn't recover before Eggsy returned with the wine and their menus.

“Here you are, sir,” he placed the wine in front of Geoffrey and jumped slightly before narrowing his eyes at the man. Clearing his throat, Eggsy continued, “Our chef has prepared a delicious wild salmon filet with a lemon and garlic aïoli.”

Harry smiled at Eggsy's slight mispronunciation of the word. He was about to give Eggsy the correct pronunciation (something he'd done unthinking once and was now requested to because Eggsy was eager to learn French) when Geoffrey cut into the specials listing with a derisive snort.

“Come now, pet,” Geoffrey leered and Harry contemplated just how many of the other man's teeth he could knock out in a single punch. “I did several courses on linguistics at Oxford. That accent is fake and a chav like you is only working here to find a sugar daddy,” he had the audacity to wink at Harry, “or two.” Then he lifted his nose so high Harry could count the nose hairs protruding from it.. “Or you steal jewelry from your betters and sell it to fund a drug habit.”

Eggsy stared at Geoffrey as if unable to believe what he was hearing.

Harry opened his mouth to defend the young man when Eggsy beat him to it.

“That's what you all think, ain't it?” The accent was stronger than ever in Eggsy's barely contained fury. “You think someone like me is only here to rob you or warm your dick.”  
Harry risked a glance around, but the tables were full of people engaged in their own conversations and Eggsy was speaking lowly.

“I may be from the council estates, but I work here because I actually like it. Because it pays for a flat for my mum and baby sister in a better neighborhood than I grew up in. Where Dais'll be safe from shitheads like you thinkin' you're so much better because you was born with a silver spoon up your arse.”

Geoffrey's face had turned an alarming shade of red and Harry could keep his silence no more.

“Eggsy is also training under the sous chef in his time off,” Harry said, information gleaned some weeks back. “He wishes to become a chef himself and is working on scholarship applications into some culinary arts programmes.”

“Ohhh,” Geoffrey sneered. “That's why you're such a coy little brat. Harry here has already got you on a lead, eh? Yet he's still out on a date with me. Must be looking for something more than just a pert little arse.”

Harry stood up and grabbed Geoffrey by the collar. “Listen to me carefully, you fucking maggot. Eggsy is the most exceptional young man I have met in a long time. If I thought there was a chance in hell that he would say yes I would have asked him out two months ago instead of wasting my time with a weak-chinned useless shit like yourself.” Harry tightened his grip. “Now apologize to the lad before I escort you out of here or I shall be escorting you out of here in a body bag.”

The mewling accountant muttered a “Sorry” in Eggsy's direction as Harry all but dragged him out the front door. 

Roxy, the hostess, cheered when the door shut on Geoffrey slinking away like a wounded dog. “Finally!”

Harry turned to her as several of the waitstaff and regular patrons began to clap. “Ah yes, well,” he turned to Roxy. “I apologize for the disturbance. If you would be so kind as to send everyone a glass of champagne on my tab, I'd greatly appreciate it.”

Eggsy was standing directly behind him when Harry turned to go to the coat room and put this whole evening behind him.

“Yes, Harry.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry frowned. He didn't remember asking a question.

Eggsy grinned fit to outshine all the fancy chandeliers hung around the ceiling. “You said you'd have asked me out already if you thought I'd say yes. I'm saying yes.” He pulled Harry down and just before Harry was too lost in Eggsy's sweet lips to care about anything else, he heard Roxy again cheer, “Finally!”

 

A sentiment Merlin echoed when Harry came in the next day with fresh love bites too high for his collar to hide. “I was wondering if I was literally going to have to set you up with Arthur before you got your head out of your arse and shagged the waiter.”

“You did this intentionally?” Harry asked, too blissed out from the night with Eggsy and knowing he was seeing the young man for dinner that night to be too upset.

“Of course.”


End file.
